Regret Message
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: NO TWINCEST! Drabble Songfic. Rin didn't wanted that he die, but Len had to die. She still remebers him, crying at the seashore...


_The moment was near. The bell was about to ring._

_-I don't want you...I don't want you to be killed!_  
_A 14 years old girl, dressed as a servant, was crying in the front of a 14 years old boy, dressed as a princess._  
_-Rin...I want you to be alive and safe._  
_-But I don't like that you will die for me, Len! You did so many things for me...you did promised that you will be by my side forever!_  
_Len smiled tenderly. Then he caressed the blond hair of his sister._  
_-Rin...that's what the destiny did choose for us. One of us have to die for save the live of the other. I don't want that you cry. I don't want to see that beautiful blue eyes fulfilled of tears. You were a beautiful princess. You're still a beautiful princess. Believe me._  
_-Ye-yeah...- Said Rin. But she wasn't calm at all. She knew that her brother would die._  
_Len watched the clocktower once more. It was about 3._  
_-Hurry up, Rin! Put this.- Len gave her a cape.- Then runaway and mingle with the crowd._  
_-Len..._  
_-I promise that I'll protect you, as your guardian angel. See you in heaven, Rin. My beautiful angel. My little sister. My evil princess._  
_Then he kissed her in the forehead. Rin cryed again. She knew that Len would die by her fault. But Rin had to accept the fate. Life wasn't fair and perfect. She put in the cape and runaway from the jail._  
_She looked at the guillotine. She was nervous._

_Then, Len walked to it. He was unrecognizable. He looked exactly like Rin. Obvliously, they were twins. Len looked the crowd. There was Rin, looking nervously her brother. She was crying again._

_Len smiled in a evil way. Then, in a voice that was exactly like Rin's voice, he said:_  
_-Ah, it's tea time..._  
_The blade fell onto Len's neck, cutting his head._  
_-LEN!_  
_Rin ran to the place. She picked the dead head of her brother. She embraced it, crying._  
_-Len...Len...Why did you died for me? It's all my fault, and nothing more that my fault!_  
_Rin cryed again. She put the dead head back into the basket, and ran away, crying._  
_Then, Meiko, the warrior, noticed that "Len" has a black necklace in "his" neck. So, Rin was alive!_  
_-Rin.- Called Meiko._  
_Rin was surprised._  
_-What do you want?- Said her, in a soft, weak voice._  
_-He is inside your mind and heart. If you think that he is alive, he will be._  
_Meiko embraced Rin. Like a mother. Rin felt calmed again._

* * *

**_1 year later..._**

Rin was at the seashore. She was still sad by Len's death. She still felt that was her fault.  
She picked a little glass bottle and wrote in a paper:  
"I want him alive, by my side, no matter what."  
She put the paper into the glass bottle, and sent it by the sea, hoping that her wish would come true. She didn't believed in that story, but now she was believing in it. All for her brother.  
She did remembered all the moments that they did passed together. And the terrible order of her.

**_"Kill the princess of green."_**

Miku. She was innocent. But in those times, she believed that she had the fault for being Kaito's future wife. But she hadn't got the fault.

Len and the country of green did suffered a lot, only by Rin.

She did saw the things clearly, one year later.

Then she remembered all the bad things that she ordered to Len. Even if he didn't wanted to, he had to obey her princess.

-I'm sorry...- She whispered, sadly.- I'm sorry...  
She got deeper onto the sea.  
-I'M SORRY!  
She fell, crying.  
-God...please...take care of him...- She prayed.-Because...if I can be born again...I...I...  
**_"You would be my sister again, right?"_**  
That was Len's voice.  
**_-Yes...I would..._**

* * *

Hi! I'm so sorry if this fic has got some grammar mistakes...I'm chilean, but I know english as well. This is my first fanfiction in English. If you notice some grammar mistakes, please, tell me which are. It would serve me so much for improve my English.


End file.
